cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Amicitia loco inimicitias Pact
|date = 16 February 2012 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=109166 |termin = August 11, 2012 |status = Defunct |color = Red }} The amicitia loco inimicitias Pact is an between Wolfpack and Invicta. It was announced 16 February 2012. The treaty became defunct when Wolfpack merged with Europa and FEAR to form Blood For Friends on August 11, 2012. Text of the Treaty Preamble The alliances of Regnum Invictorum (Invicta) and Wolfpack do hereby enter into the following treaty in the spirit of amity and brotherhood. Article I: Sovereignty In the signing of this treaty both alliances agree to acknowledge and respect the sovereignty of the other signatory. Article II: Nonaggression No member of either alliance will declare war on the other signatory. This also includes actions that can be seen as a violation of peace such as aiding an enemy with money, technology, military, or information. Article III: Friendship The signatory alliances and their members will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would show one of their own members. Healthy debate and discussion as well as constructive criticism are not restricted, but alliance members are expected to show tact and consideration by going through the proper channels when addressing a concern. Article IV: Intelligence Members of Invicta and Wolfpack agree to share intelligence critical to the other alliance's safety, as long this does not conflict with other agreements. They also agree to not conduct espionage on one another. Article V: Assistance Neither signatory alliance is legally bound to grant requests of military action or financial aid from the other. However, should such a request be made through official channels by one alliance, the other alliance is highly encouraged to participate and required to discuss the request at the highest levels of government. If no request is made by one alliance which is in need of military intervention or financial aid, it is still highly encouraged that the other alliance participate, although nothing is required. Article VI: Withdrawal In the case that either party feels it necessary to terminate this treaty, they should first inform the other signatory of their intention and are required to wait 72 hours before termination in order to allow appropriate discussion. This treaty can be reinstated by mutual consent at any time during this period, and is in full effect until the 3 day period has ended. Signatures Signed for Invicta, *President Gunn of Acturea, aka Nascar8FanGA, President of Invicta (FA Not Included) *Dan2680 of Red Army, President of Invicta '' *ShotgunWilly of Klein Republic, V''ice President of Invicta and all that '' *Thrash of Machas, ''Minister of Foreign Affairs **Killlman4 of Killnation, Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs **Ellis of Straccia, The better looking Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs *Rotty of Giggle, Minister of War '' *Infopowerbroker of MaggieWalkerville, ''Minister of Finance *King Hobbs of Pflugerville, Minister of Internal Affairs and Professional Jackalope Hunter Signed for Wolfpack, *Alpha - constablepotato *Beta - Nordwolf *Shaman - Muddog Category:Treaties of Invicta Category:Wolfpack